


A Wolf-ish Surprise

by DagReaper (TyJaxReaper)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Locker Room, M/M, Post Season 4, Wolf Derek-human Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 05:52:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4553175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyJaxReaper/pseuds/DagReaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was going to die, eaten by a big, black wolf that looked pretty cool, but more than a little dangerous. Stiles closed his eyes and turned his head away, waiting for something to happen, waiting for pain or barking or growling, but nothing... it was quiet, too quiet. He’d heard a little noise, like something was moving or sniffing, but he wasn’t being eaten or ripped into. He was fine. </p><p>He took a quick breath and then snapped his eyes open, turning to stare at the wolf, but the wolf wasn’t a wolf anymore, the wolf was a man, staring at him with an amused smirk.</p><p>“Don’t think you’d taste that nice,”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Wolf-ish Surprise

Stiles aggressively pulled his jeans up over his underwear, cursing under his breath, about Scott and the pack ditching him again. He’d had enough, screw the lot of them. He couldn’t care less, he’d just go home and study or hang out at the field to practice. His dad wasn’t home ‘til late so he had a few hours to spare.

He paused in changing, debating on taking his jeans back off to put his training kit back on. It was a good idea to get some training in, his grade scores were more than high right now, so he didn’t need to rush his work or anything. He was nearly at the top of his class. What he needed to get up was his ability in the art of Lacrosse.

Finally knowing what he was going to do he started to strip again, throwing his clothes back into his locker and then grabbing his tracksuit bottoms and grey long-sleeve. He quickly jumped into them and grabbed his bag with all the pads and sticks and balls in it, throwing it over his shoulder before slamming the locker closed and then turning to leave the room, making his way out to the field to get on with some training. He wasn’t bad at Lacrosse, but he wouldn’t say he was good either.

He made it out to the field and dropped his bag, reaching down to grab the little net bag filled with balls and his stick. He tossed a load of balls onto the floor in front of him and held the long, white stick properly, ready to play. Stiles released a breath before scooping a ball and tossing it towards the big net, getting an easy goal. He did the same again, and again and again, scooping and tossing, scooping and tossing, scooping and tossing, scooping and tossing. Over and over and over again.

\----------

He’d lost count on how many balls went in and out and how many times he went back and forth to grab them all just to start over. He’d lost the concept of time and how long he’d been out there. The sun was going down and there were reds, oranges and pinks in the sky, the old wives-tale popping into his head saying that it’d be sunny the next day.

Stiles paused and looked back to the net, thinking about having one more round before heading home to lounge around in his empty house. He was about to throw another ball, scooping it up into his stick before attempting to throw, but something stopped him, his feeling of paranoia hitting him hard when he thought he felt eyes on him. His heartbeat picked up a little and he lowered his Lacrosse stick, thinking that if he just grabbed his things and left it may look like he just had enough and wanted to get going.

He released a fake sigh of exhaustion through his nose and dropped the ball, leaning down to put them all back into the bag as fast as he could before putting them in the bigger bag with his short stick. He grabbed the handles and picked it up, slinging it over his shoulder before walking away towards the school, the locker room. He made sure his pace was quick, quick enough that he could make a run for the locker room since he was that close.

Stiles jogged the last few meters and closed the door behind him, locking it and taking a quick glance through the glossy glass before practically sprinting around the room to grab his things. He wouldn’t have the time to change if the thing that was watching him was supernatural, it’d probably burst through the damn window in a few seconds. He slammed his locker closed after grabbing his clothes and went to turn around, ready to run down the hall...

He forgot to close the other door, the one that led into the hallways of the school, and the main doors must’ve been open... because there was a wolf staring at him, a big black one just standing there, watching him like a hawk. Its eyes were direction focused on him and he took a slow step back, his bags dropping from his hands. There was no way he was getting out. He lock the other door and the only way out was the door where the wolf was standing.

He took another step back, the wolf following and getting a little closer. They went on like that for a few seconds, Stiles stepping back and the wolf stepping forward, copying him until he was turning and backing up against the wall between the showers and lockers. He was going to die, eaten by a big, black wolf that looked pretty cool, but more than a little dangerous.

Stiles closed his eyes and turned his head away, waiting for something to happen, waiting for pain or barking or growling, but nothing... it was quiet, too quiet. He’d heard a little noise, like something was moving or sniffing, but he wasn’t being eaten or ripped into. He was fine.

He took a quick breath and then snapped his eyes open, turning to stare at the wolf, but the wolf wasn’t a wolf anymore, the wolf was a man, staring at him with an amused smirk.

“Don’t think you’d taste that nice,” he said like he knew what he’d been thinking when he saw him. Stiles suddenly grinned, his smile beaming so brightly when he instantly recognized the voice and face. But obviously he just registered his words and he frowned playfully in response.

“Dude, I taste delicious. You’d be lucky to even get a nip at me,” he retorted and pulled away from the wall, only to be pinned to it, not roughly though. He just gradually leaned him back against it. Stiles stared at him for a few seconds, watching Derek scan and search him with interest.

“I’d say I missed that sarcasm of yours, but I didn’t,” he smirked and his mouth just hung a little, looking at him with faked incredulous.

“Don’t lie, you missed my attitude and that’s why you’re back. You missed my mouth, admit it,” he grinned, but rose a brow when Derek glanced down at his mouth when he said the word.

“Fine,” he paused, and leaned in, his lips ghosting across his until he connected them and gradually moved, putting them together like a fixed puzzle piece. Stiles swore that he felt a bit of tongue touch his bottom lip for a second, hesitant but it was there. But as soon as it started Derek pulled back, a smirk on his lips. “I missed you,”

The human beamed again.

“I missed you too, SourWolf,” Stiles leaned in and reached a hand up to the wolf’s neck, pulling him in to connect their mouths again.

**Author's Note:**

> Boredom hit again and BOOM!!! A quick Derek/Stiles. Hope you enjoyed, it was quick, but still :)


End file.
